Side by Side
by KaeCover
Summary: I felt my pocket buzz and quickly looked up at my father. We were meant to be bonding but it was not working out the way I had hoped. I quickly snatched out my phone and opened up the text message. Riley: Farkle, I need you. Please come over. Considered a mutli-chapter story now I guess...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I thought I might give writing some Girl Meets World fanfiction a go! So here is one-shot about my favourite GMW ship, Riarkle!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Girl Meets World, the characters, or the movie mentioned in this**

I felt my pocket buzz and quickly looked up at my father. We were meant to be bonding but it was not working out the way I had hoped. My father sat there, propped up with a newspaper and was reading aloud about how the Australian dollar had dropped again. I quickly snatched out my phone and opened up the text message.

 **Riley: Farkle, I need you. Please come over x**

I sighed slightly realising that is was the night of the 6 month anniversary of relationship between Lucas and Maya. While she was over Lucas after realising her feelings for him had disappeared, she found it harder to cope with the lose of Maya. They had gotten into a fight a couple months ago, after Maya yelled at Riley claiming that her sunshine friend was still pinning for Lucas. Riley, of course pointed out that she knew of her change of feelings for the Texas friends but Maya didn't really listen.

I had been the one to offer my shoulder to Riley and in those 5 months of the absence of Maya and Lucas, we had grown a lot closer. We had spent so much time together that it made it easier to cope with the split of the group.

 **Farkle: I will be there soon x**

"Father, I am sorry but Riley is upset and I need to go to her." I said after clearing my throat to get the attention of my dad.

"Of course Farkle. Friends are most important" Stewart said with a knowing smile. He had always known something would become out of those two. While he was upset that it took to break up of the four friends to bring the two closer, he knew the two belonged together. Those two were the only ones that had a clear beaker in the science class. That showed that they understood each other, after talking to each other.

I left my house and found my way to Riley's house. Instead of going through the window like usual, I thought I might do the rare thing and go through the front door. As I knocked on the door I heard some shuffling around and saw Mr Matthews open the door with a shocked expression.

"Can you fix that?" He said while pointing the doorway that led to where Riley's room was.

"I can try sir" I said back to the older male with a hopeful smile. Mr Matthews cared for his daughter very much but did not know what to say to her when she got upset.

When I knocked on Riley's door, I noticed it was slightly ajar so I let myself in and found Riley sitting up on her bed with a stuffed animal and playing with the necklace I had given her a couple weeks ago. It had the word _Clear_ inscribed on it and I had smiled at the irony of it when I brought it, Riley of course knew the meaning of the word that was carved onto it.

Riley opened up her arms and I found myself next to her, hugging her close to my body. Like I was trying to protect her from the dark parts of the world. But I knew she would never let me shield her from the world. She wanted to see the world and experience it all while realising it may not be rainbows everywhere.

I kissed the side of her forehead and felt her snuggle up against me. We sat there for awhile just hugging and thinking. I felt Riley shift next to me and I looked over at her with a worried looked laced in my eyes. I put a small smile on my face and she returned the gesture with moist eyes. I reached over and wiped any tear that should not be on that beautiful face of hers. Riley got up and reached over for her laptop and pile of DVDs. This is what we did some nights. We would get comfortable on her bed with her laptop in front of us watching movies. I had brought her The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe the other day, thinking she may like it and it had become one of her favourite movies. But it wasn't because of the talking animals or the happy ending. We liking discussing why the White Witch was bad. You are not just bad, there has to be a reason behind it and we wanted to know what it was.

As the night wore on, we both forgot the world around us and just focussed on the screen in front of us, debating our views on characters and plots.

I looked down and saw that Riley was fighting sleep so I put away the computer and got her one of her blankets and positioned it over the both of us so we would both be warm in the night. I smiled down at her and once again kissed the side of her forehead.

"Goodnight Farkle" she whispered, smiling up at me with a gleam in her eyes and I placed an arm around her. The last thing I saw was I feel asleep was the smiling and knowing faces of the Mr and Mrs Matthews, peekng through the doorway smiling at me and I gave a small smile back hoping I wasn't going to be kicked out but they just closed the door softly behind them and I also saw the little white bunny night light in the corner of the room.

 **So there you go! Please review and let me know what you think! It would mean alot to me! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has read this so far! Over 200 views in one day! That is amazing in my books and I wish I could give you hugs! (I am sorry that sounded sappy, it sounded better in my head). I just want to say thank you to mpr2121, aliqueen16, Rampageblast, Starrya47 and all the guests that reviewed. This seriously made my day!**

 **As many of you asked me contuine I thought I might add another chapter to it so here you go. I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt my arm cramp so I looked for the source of pain. But instead I came across the angelic face of Riley Matthews. Her face held a small smile and her face looked peaceful, not strained with the issues that faced outside her bedroom door. But it was a school morning so we were faced with the problems and joys that school have in store for us.

I gently started to wake Riley up without startling her but gave up after 5 minutes of worthless prodding. This needed more drastic measures. So I went to the bathroom across the hall and found a old Mr Googly plastic cup, and filled it up with cold water. Just as I was leaving Mr Matthews walked in and I felt my cheeks burn up, colouring them with a weird shade of pink.

"Mr Matthews...I was just thirsty!" I said trying to play it off cool. But then I realised he hadn't kicked me out of his house yet and I stayed the night!

"Why haven't you kicked me out yet?" I said as I stepped forward to press a hand to his forehead trying to see if he had come down with a illness that made him less overprotective of Riley.

"Farkle, I know what you are up to. Topanga has done it to me before but she gets the mopping bucket instead. Also I haven't kicked you out because I trust you" He said calmly with that smile on his face. Why did all the adults have that look like they know something I don't?

"Here I will get you some ice cubes to go with that. It will make it colder." Mr Matthews said with a gleam that could rival a young school boy. As we filled up the cup with ice, I was saw Mrs Matthews leaning up against the counter, nursing a warm drink with an amused look.

"Cory….what are you doing?" She asked while putting her mug onto the table.

"We are waking up Riley, Topanga" Mr Matthews said and then handed me the cup and patted me on the back.

When I neared Riley's bed, I positioned myself near her head and quickly turned the cup over so the contents spilled onto her head. I ducked to the ground as she woke up spluttering.

"FARKLE MINKUS!" I heard her yell and I stayed on my spot on the ground. But soon something hit my head hard and saw the cup bouncing off my head and onto the ground next to me. I popped my head up to see a angry/smiling Riley sitting on her bed with water dripping down from her face onto her PJ's. She was trying to look upset and angry but a smile kept pulling on the corners of her mouth. I started laughing and she soon joined in with me but her laughter stopped shortly after and I saw why. She always kept some water next to her bed at night and she now held that very same glass of water while standing over me.

I started to shake my head and started to crawl my way to the door. Riley can look scary if she wants to. I never made it to the door as she ran towards me and dumped the water all over me. In her attempt to run away she tripped over a piece of carpet and somehow twisting her body around she landed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her as soon as I felt the impact of her weight on me. Riley looked at me and started giggling and I soon joined her.

After a few moments I saw her head twist around to her clock and saw the time.

"Riley, come on. We have to go to school and we still need breakfast" I said to the girl above and started to sit up. She nodded and went to the small duffel bag sitting in the corner of the room that contained some clothes of mine just in case I fell asleep while over. Riley chucked it at my head laughing and ran towards the bathroom with clothes in hand. I shook my head with a small smile playing on my face.

A little while later the Matthews family and myself were sitting down at the table for breakfast. Auggie was talking about how Ava thought he didn't love her just because Emma gave him a hug the day before. I nodded my head along with him even though most of the time I didn't know who he was talking about. I knew Ava was the blonde girl down the hall, but that is where my knowledge stops.

Riley pushes her plate from her as she gets up from the table. I look over at her and see she is already finished. I look down panicked about the amount still left on my plate, I quickly eat it all and when finished I see the rest of the people in the room looking at me strangely. Riley grabs my arm and bag as she walks out of the apartment.

"Come on, we are going to be late for the subway and I can't afford to be late today" She says with a smile plastered on her face.

As soon as we got to school, we made a dash for our lockers trying to see if Maya or Lucas where around. It had gotten very cold when we bumped into each other so we tried to avoid running into each other. We saw the hallway empty of any lost friends so Riley and I made our way to our lockers to collect our books but just as we were closing our lockers, Maya and Lucas walked around the corner, arms linked and laughing hard. Maya's head stopped bobbing in laughter when she saw her former friend and her posture turned cold. They side stepped us and walked into the classroom leaving us standing in the hallway. Riley came up to me and hugged me hard knowing that I also missed my old friends but I was also glad that this happened in a way because me and Riley grew up a little and our friendship grew. I hugged her back and kissed her temple and we walked into History hand in hand.

 **There you go! Please let me know what you think! Also I have noticed that there a not that many Riarkle stories out there (or am I just looking in the wrong place?). If anyone has any ideas for fanfic please tell me and I can try and write something for you. But not advamced romance stuff if you know what I mean...**

 **Anyway... until next time!**


	3. AN

**Hi sorry this is just a author's note. If you don't already know I have recently started a new Riarkle fanfic called Forget me Not. It has 2 chapters so far (working on chapter 3 now). So please check that out if you haven't already!**

 **I know a couple people want me to contuine with this but I was wondering if anyone has any ideas they would like me to try and weave into the story. I am sorry if that comes across arogant but I know how it is to get upset to not find the type of fanfic they would like. So please let me know via PM or reviewing.**

 **Anyway that is all I would like to say apart from a MASSIVE shout out to anyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed or even read this so far!**

 **Thanks!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am BLOWN AWAY by the response of this! You guys are amazing truly. I seriouly only thought I would get a couple views but over 1,000! MIND BLOWN! So I want to take a short moment *cough*long*cough* to say thanks to everyone!**

 **AbbeyGravey, Andrea18Ab, Joncool, 1414, Rampageblast, You me Venus, aliqueen16, calebmcdowall1972, hinatafan3214, leximarie08, officiallyamber, peaches'n'cream112, READING LOVER 16, Mysteriouspurplerose2121, BreanaCeilia'sPesos, sammy, Starrya47 and all the awesome guests!Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters**

Riley walked into the high tech powered building and scanned her thumb print onto the little pad, that was set into the marble interior of the lift. Mr Minkus had made sure that the building would recognize her so she was able to come over freely without having to go through A LOT of security checks. The Minkus family was very highly secured because of the job that Stuart Minkus held.

No he was not a spy, a super hero or someone highly regarded all around the world. He owned a successful business. And that sometimes required the tight security.

Riley waited in the lift, flying up so many levels that it made her head spin. When she finally arrived at the top of the building she walked out into the penthouse that her best friend lived in. When she had first come over to Farkle's house, she couldn't work out which room was which as it the penthouse just seemed to go on _forever!_

But as time went on, she found her way round and now knew it like the back of her hand. She quickly walked in the direction of Farkle's room and quietly rapped on the door. She heard some shuffling inside the room and started to slowly walk in.

"Hey" He said with a warm smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Riley's traveled around the room and saw a coloured material peeking out from under his pillow. She smiled at Farkle before walking directly over to his bed and throw the pillow at his head. Underneath that pillow lay a single turtleneck. It was one of the yellow ones he wore frequently before the whole year book series of problems. He had started the change and experiment with his wardrobe choices but still kept his turtlenecks tucked in the safety of his room.

Riley picked up this turtleneck and walked over to his wardrobe and threw another turtleneck at Farkle's head before walking out into the bathroom.

It was moments before she re-entered but the only difference is that she was now wearing the turtleneck with her clothes tucked securely over her arm.

Farkle smiled at her brightly and then pulled the shirt over his t-shirt. She laughed and come over the sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she placed her hand on his shoulder in return, pulling him closer to her. In a very Riley fashion.

"Now why did you try to hide it from me? You know you can tell me anything Farkle" She said while looking up at him, he had started to grow quite a lot lately.

"I know I can Riles it is just, I had a sudden urge to just there and think with it in my arms. Thinking about what it means to me and how someone else's opinion changed that for me in a way. I don't want people to decide who I am" He said slightly broken near the end.

Riley nodded and took a deep breath, knowing that this is soft patch for them to tread on.

"Farkle, you are you. I don't know what to say to reinforce that but you are an amazing person and I couldn't ask for a better version of you." She said and giving him a small smile at the end of her sentence. He returned the facial gesture and pulled her closer to him, engulfing her in a big hug. They both knew they were missing some people but they were coping and they grew stronger because of it. That the loss didn't permanently affect them and that they could move on with their lives. People decisions did not have a voice in the actions they do or the opinions they make. That they could function quite well on their own but they could always rely on the person beside them for support.

 **So I hope you like that and please review to let me know what you think! Any ideas for the next scene?**

 **Until next time, KaeCover**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I don't know how to tell how much it means to me that you guys are reading some of my work. Nearly 2,000 views to Side by Side. That is OUTSTANDING! Thank you to aliqueen16, Anilovesbooks123 and 1414 for your reviews on my last chapter. This chapter is for** ** _Anilovesbooks123_** **for your suggestion so I wrote something. I am sorry if it isn't what you wanted, if it isn't please let me know! Also aliqueen16, I am writing your idea right now so that should be up soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters**

"You save your voice and I will come over as soon as school has finished" Riley said with a caring smile gracing her features. She seemed to be thinking over whatever was being said on the other end of the phone call.

"I love you too Farkle, now sleep!" She said with a mocking anger lacing her final words and she laughed as she hang up. She looked up from her phone screen and saw a familiar blonde sitting alone on the bench outside of the history classroom.

She tentatively walked over and sat down next to Maya with a blank expression but her eyes showed worry for her former best friend. Maya moved her head towards the sunshine that kept her alive for so many years and her eyes widen with unshed tears when she saw that the caring, worrying nature Riley had had for her had not faded slightly.

"Peaches" she said brokenly and Riley moved her arm to place it over her shoulders. Maya laid her head on Riley shoulder and breathed in the certain scent Riley carried. It was sort that comforted you in your darkest of hours and placed a small smile when you were in a hug as it made you feel at home. Riley had never told her the name or brand it was, insisting it was cheap typical perfume, but others knew differently.

"Why?" She asked with a small voice and an equally small smile played on her lips. Riley thought over that question and looked down at the blonde.

"Things happen for a reason and this is one of those things. We all changed and the split was a part in that. I have gotten so much closer to Farkle and I am thankful for that. He is an amazing guy. Your feeling towards Lucas drove a small part in it too but you just wanted see where that led" Riley said finally after moments of silence and Maya knew she was speaking small parts of the truth but for some reason anger bubbled up inside of her.

"We all changed huh? Well I still see a insecure Riley, nerdy Farkle, flawed Maya and an imperfect Lucas! I don't see how we have changed Riley! If we haven't changed then why are we fighting? Tell me that!" Maya yelled at Riley but little expression changed on the brunette's face.

"Because you are scared. You are scared that I was going to take away someone that meant a lot to you. So you came up with an excuse to free yourself from me and fed it to whoever listened, Maya. You said I still liked Lucas, that I was going to steal him from you. I am don't and I won't" Riley said in strangely calming voice and Maya was taken back. She had expected at least some yelling to come from the girl.

"What about Farkle at New Year's? He thought you loved Lucas!" Maya retorted thinking she had won the battle but Riley shook her head.

"He thought that because I refused to acknowledge my feelings for Farkle, himself. Gosh Charlie and Smackle saw it before any of us." She said chuckling slightly. Maya looked shocked but quickly covered her face with a look of indifference. Both girls barely heard the bell ring in the background signaling the end of lunch, because of the intense staring match that was happening.

Maya only came out of the eye contact when she felt arms wrap around her and looked up to see the face of Lucas. His stare turned cold towards Riley and the couple slowly walked past the Matthews girl. She leaned against a locker with tears streaming down her face and saw movement from the corner of her eye, in between the blurriness the tears were causing.

Her father stood in the middle of the doorway with a sympathetic face and ran over to his daughter to comfort her. Wrapping his arms around her, she clung onto his jacket while tears poured opening down her cheeks and onto Mr Matthews clothes. He sat them down onto the bench she was sitting on only minutes before and the only sound that could be heard in the hallway were the muffled sobs and quiet comfort words that the father and daughter produced.

 **There you go! I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think by reviewing! Any ideas for other chapters? Open to any suggestions!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! First I want to give everyone hugs but I can't... so I will settle for online hugs, over the internet. 3,000 views, that is INSANE! I never knew my writing could get that much! INCREDIBLE!**

 **So I want to say thanks to... (I know I may have said your name before but hey!)**

 **AbbyGravy, Andrea18AB, Anilovesbooks123, Joncool, 1414, Original-fanfic-for-you, QueenofWisdomandWater, Rampageblast, Rose av Ild, TensionRisingforyou, You me Venus, aliqueen16, calebmcdowall1972, hinatfan3214, leximarie08, linhyd, morbidking06, officiallyamber and peaches'n'cream112.**

 _ **Aliqueen16:**_ **This is for you! Thank you for putting your idea forward. Loved it! 3. Anyway, I hope this is slightly, kind of what you wanted! If not please let me know!**

The bell rang and the class shuffled to their seats, opening their books in the hopes of learning something that was not related to the lives to the golden four. Although they weren't so golden now, they were tarnished with the cloud of bitterness and misunderstanding one another.

Mr Matthews walked into the room with his little brief case and he threw it onto his desk with frustration. There had been a lot of fights in his class and not just between Maya, Lucas, Riley and Farkle. The whole class seemed to want to pick a fight with anyone and Mr Matthews was seriously considering storming a scientific research lab and hand his class over to be tested on. Just to see what was wrong with them all. _Child and humanity laws, stuff them_ he thought.

Once he had all the student's attention he started to explain his class plan. _More like class torture in their eyes_ he thought while rubbing his hands gleefully.

"Right, I may be an adult but I am not completely oblivious to what is going on around here. You are all acting like hungry wild animals, tearing each other apart. So I am going to put you into groups and you have to **work together** for this. So I have been carefully watching you all and have found the person or people you have been arguing the most with. So the groups are Maya, Lucas, Riley and Farkle. Darby and Yogi…."

Riley stopped listening at this point and quickly turned to Farkle, with wide eyes and a mouth opening and closing. Farkle looked just as worried. Lucas looked towards them with a noticeable uncomfortableness about him and Maya just seemed to glare unnervingly towards the blackboard in front of her.

Once all the groups had been announced they had to go sit with their group partners to start work on the project. The task was to each get out a piece of paper and write your name on top of it. In large letters.

You then had to write 5 things you didn't like about yourself and something you want to improve on. Leave it on the sheet and pass it to the person next to you.

They will then write one thing they didn't like but 5 others things they loved, admired, or liked about that person.

As the group of four passed around their sheets of paper they ,despite themselves, found it a hard time to narrow down what they loved about each other. They had so much to say but their pride got in the way.

When Farkle got his own sheet of paper back, he scanned the words and smiled softly at the words that the other's had written. But when he reached one of sentences that were in neither Lucas's or Maya's handwriting his heart stopped. He looked up sharply and saw Riley staring at him intently. A nervous expression plain to see. Farkle stood up and slowly walked in front of Riley and swooped down to her level. Eyes intense.

"This makes me feel better about what I had written on your's" He said so quietly and Riley tilted her head to left slightly, as she had not opened her paper up yet from the bunny origami Farkle had folded it into after writing in it.

"I love you too" He said and closed the gap between them. She gasped softly but slowly returned the kiss.

Mr Matthews had been on the other side of the room, trying to stop to students from ripping each others heads off when he heard a wolf whistle. He head whipped around and his face turned into a comic shocked face. He instantly dropped the student's shoulders and run over towards the couple. _My little girl_ he thought frantically but was stopped in his place when he felt a arm pulled out in front of him. He turned his head to face a stoney faced Lucas but a small smile playing on his lips.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mr Matthews shouted at him and tried to get past them to Riley and Farkle.

"Sorry Matthews, but we can't do that. Lucas and I have been waiting for this, for awhile and we are not going to ruin this moment for them" Maya said smugly as she stood up in front of Mr Matthews. He just looked between to two frantically, over-protective daddy bear kicking in.

"But you're in the middle of a fight!" He yelled desperately.

"Well after that lesson and that display, I realised I was wrong and I miss my best friends so much." Maya replied while looking at the couple over her shoulder and Mr Matthews relaxed ever so slightly when he saw the looks Riley and Farkle were sharing. They did really love each other and Cory was just going to live with that.

Farkle and Riley separated and blushed at the same moment but both refused to break eye contact. Sharing secret messages between two before looking over to Maya and Lucas. Beckoning them with their hands. The four met each other in the middle of the room, wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight. Like they were afraid that now they have forgiven each other, one might disappear.

Lucas looked around at everyone in the circle and saw Riley's eyes close slightly when Farkle pressed a feather kiss to her temple. Lucas smiled at them and then at Maya. Her smile was so bright and so were her eyes. Like the darkness had just battled with light and the light won. The darkness running away so quickly, not going to return any time soon.

The four stood hugging each other until the bell went and they let go. But not before catching each other's hands as they walked out of the class, ready for whatever the world threw out them next.

 **There you go! This story is not over yet!**

 **I hope you all like this and please review to let me know what you think! Or any ideas for another?! I have also just added another chapter to my other Riarkle story Forget me Not, so if you haven't already, please check it out and tell me what you think!**

 **Until next time,**

 **KaeCover**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! *Ducks behind a small mountain, waving a small little white flag*. I am sooo sorry it has taken nearly a month to update Side by Side. I have been focusing on Forget Me Not recently (check it out if you haven't already!). HAS ANYONE SEEN GIRL MEET'S SKI LODGE!? And the way Lucas just keeps stringing these two girls along, not cool bro! I think he should just pick Zay, don't ask me why.**

 **A MASSIVE THANK YOU TOO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, REVIEWS AND ETC! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it characters. If I did Riarkle would be already happening. Also I do not own any of the movies mentioned.**

 **This chapter is for You me Venus! I am so sorry it took so long!**

There was the horrible sound of retching echoing down the halls of the Matthews home. Cory and Topanga had gone out to watch Auggie's match, leaving Riley alone with her misery and self pity.

Her body curled up around the base of the toilet giving the saying "hugging the toilet" a whole new meaning. Her eyes squeezed shut and hands on her stomach. Amidst her pain she had the distinct sound of the window opening in her room. She heard a gasp and felt arms wrap around her fraile body, lifting her up. Riley opened her eyes slightly, to see the comforting face of Lucas and Maya, who was standing right next to him. Stroking her hair.

Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas but not before looking at Maya, just to make sure. The blonde smiled at her.

Lucas carried her into her room and laid her on her bed and then walked out of the room. Maya walked up to the bed and helped Riley under the covers. The blonde crawled over to the other side of the bed and whipped out her phone.

 **Maya: Oi genius, get your butt over to Riley's NOW**

 **Farkle: ….why?**

 **Maya: She isn't feeling well, well she kind of looks green and sickish….**

 **Maya: Her hair is sticking to her face**

 **Maya: Looks terrible if you ask me…..**

 **Farkle: I get the idea Maya**

Riley lifted her head to look at Maya's screen and then looked over the room towards her mirror. Her hands flying up to her hair and trying to make it look presentable. Maya looked at her confused for a moment but then understood. She walked over to grab her friend's hair brush and positioned herself behind Riley. Gently stroking her hair with the brush, getting rid of any of the knots that had formed.

There was a scratching sound at the window and in came a very puffed and rushed Farkle. His hair was all rustled and clothes crooked. He rushed over to Riley and embraced her in a big hug. Light feather kisses to her forehead.

Lucas walked back into the bedroom holding this little bowl.

"Lucas, this isn't the time to pop some popcorn!"

"I wasn't _Maya,_ if you had actually looked closely at the bowl, Topanga once told me she had deemed this the vomit bowl. And I am guessing Riley didn't want to spend any more time hugging the toilet, I brought this." Lucas explained and walked over to Riley, handing her the bowl.

"Does nobody respect privacy in this city? What is it with you guys and windows?" Said the voice from the hallway and soon Zay appeared at the doorway. Holding a packet of chips.

"Zay, did you take more food?"

"Maybe…"

The group of four started work, trying to make Riley more comfortable and setting up the laptop to put on a movie. Farkle pulled out the movie Now You See Me out of his backpack and put it into the computer. They all piled the cushions and blankets onto the bed and made themselves perfectly comfortable. It was a big pile of limbs and pillows on that bed.

Throughout the movie, they argued about their opinions on the movie but it all ended in smiles. As the credits rolled, Riley was feeling a lot better and was all laughs.

"Hey, isn't there a second one?" Zay asked as he threw his empty chip packet into a nearby bin.

"Yep, and guess who got a copy?" Farkle said as he slowly pulled it out of his bag, smirking slightly.

Pillows were thrown across the room while voices yelled at him to put it in.

"FARKLE!"  
"Huckleberry, get it off him!"

"Hold it hold it"

"Okay I am putting it in!"

"YOU HAD BETTER!"

"Do you have any more chips?"

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"How long does it take Farkle?"

"SERIOUSLY!?"

After many minutes of this going on, Farkle finally managed to put the DVD in and the opening credits played.

It wasn't too long into the movie when a yell sounded across the room.  
"LOOK IT'S HARRY POTTER!"

"Look he can't do card tricks, that is what happens when you leave Hogwarts early, you have to do muggle magic instead."

More pillows were thrown.

It was a few hours later and two parents came home to find it too quiet. When they opened to door that leads into their daughter's room, they find all of them snuggled up to each other but Farkle was holding Riley protectively against him. Her head tucked on his shoulder, with a happy smile gracing her face.

"You know what Topanga? I don't feel like kicking them all out tonight." Cory said with a smile as he closed the door softly. Leaving the teenagers to sleep.

 **There you go! I really hope you like it! Please review to let me know what you think! Also if you have any ideas for another chapter do even think about it! Just type it into the review box and I will try my best!**

 **I love you all and stay that amazng person you are!**

 **KaeCover xx**


End file.
